1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for supporting tools in a specific position and providing additional resistance to removal from a container or support rod. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of securing tools such as spatulas, trowels, scrapers, garden tools, tooth brushes, razors, task tool handles, instruments, kitchen utensils and support hangers for display items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The screen printing industry prints garments with a vinyl based ink that only dries when heated in a drying oven. The ink gets on the handles of conventional spatulas that fall into the ink buckets and thus the hand of the operator. Contamination of the work environment and the product with misdirected ink is costly for the industry.
Typically the industry uses flat blade metal scrapers, plastic scrapers, wooden stir sticks, and plastic spatulas from the food industry. They have a common disadvantage in that none have a means to secure them to the bucket to prevent tool-handle contamination. Additionally, the operator often kicks the messy bucket across the floor dislodging casually rested tools from the sides of the bucket and the tool handles become contaminated with the ink.
The related art shows various methods of supporting tools, paintbrushes, toothbrushes, a razor and support clips. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,977 to Desjardin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,604 B1 to Tom Ahlstrom et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,851 to de Sevren Jacquest; D U.S. Pat. No. 278,966 to Anaya; U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,159 to Streibel and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,325 to Remmers.
Desjardin describes an integral clip formed from the flat handle portion of the tool with the support, handle and blade of the tool of the same plane. This invention requires the support to be manually displaced outwardly from the plane of the tool to engage with a supporting container and thus possibly contaminating the hands of the user. The clip contains a perimeter relief which is essentially an opening in the blade and handle interface area and the substance being mixed or transferred may easily fall through the opening. The tool is essentially planar and provides no support on a flat surface.
Ahlstrom et al describes a support for a paintbrush which both supports the brush on a flat surface and the edge of a container. The support provides no additional engagement or frictional holding or directional alignment other than resting on the edge of the container. To accomplish stability on a flat surface two nibs are extended beyond the arched flange of the support.
de Sevren Jacquest describes a built-in recess in the handle of a paintbrush which suspends it on the inner sealing flange of a paint container. The handle-hanger recess offers no frictional or gravitational gripping advantage other that direct downward force and there is no provision to support the paintbrush handle or bristles above a flat surface.
Anya describes an ornamental design of a trowel with a protrusion between the blade and the handle. The ornamental protrusion offers no frictional or gravitational gripping advantage other than direct downward force and there is no provision to support the blade or handle of the trowel above a flat surface.
Streibel describes a toothbrush with a name-bearing member on the end of the handle that also supports the toothbrush on a bracket. The name-bearing member offers no frictional or gravitational gripping advantage other that direct downward force and there is no provision to support the bristles of the toothbrush above a flat surface.
Remmers describes a support clip which engages a wire in shelving and allows the shelf to pivot in a vertical arc while stabilizing horizontal movement. The aperture has a smaller opening than the diameter of the aperture thus securely holding the installed shelving, but it does not directionally orient the shelving in any particular plane due to the round shape of the aperture.
Also, of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,383 to Hemler which describes a brush retaining system for suspending a paintbrush over a paint can. The clip suspends the brush gravitationally with no additional frictional assistance due to aperture design.
Of only minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,668 to MacDonald showing a paintbrush with a built-in holder which pivots out of the plane of the handle suspending the brush in a container. Also of minimal interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,014 to Desjardin showing a clip for holding a tool on a container in two positions. Both methods rely on direct downward gravitational force to hold the paintbrush in position and offer no additional frictional advantage.
There remains the need for a tool support that provides enhanced holding means while suspended on the rim of a container or a support rod while providing the option for directional alignment of the tool with the additional means to suspend the handle or the functional end of the tool above a flat surface while resting the tool on that surface.